25 cosas sobre mi
by HatsuneMikuVocaloid01
Summary: Esto no es exactamente un fic, como dice el título, son 25 cosas sobre mi, lean, comenten cual les pareció más rara junto alguna curiosidad de ustedes, y compartanlo con todos sus amiguitoss (Junto a mis otros fics :D)


_**¡Hola!, Bueno, esto no es precisamente un fic, estas son 25 cosas sobre mí, que no muchos saben y quería compartir para que ustedes me conozcan mejor así que, ¡aquí vamos!**_

* * *

1: Me gusta el Anime.

Adoro el anime, sobre todo el Ecchi (¿Se escribe así no?) lo veo a diario, es más, creo que desperdicio unas 5 horas viendo anime por día.

2: Soy inteligente.

Soy muy inteligente, todos los años anteriores saqué las mejores calificaciones de mi curso.

3: Soy buena dibujando.

Adoro dibujar, si ustedes se fijan en la foto de portada de Una babosa, un misterio y sorpresas, verán que la dibujé yo, al igual que la de Sigue tu destino y también tengo dibujada la foto de mi perfil.

4: Odio, odio, odio con toda mi alma lo "femenino".

No soy para nada femenina. Me encanta el fútbol, siempre uso camisetas, pantalones holgados y zapatillas sea la ocasión que sea, soy algo torpe, bruta, despistada y tampoco me gusta maquillarme.

5: Soy algo larguirucha.

Soy muy alta para mi edad, siempre me da años de los que realmente tengo.

6: No eh dado un buen beso.

Aún no eh dado mi primer beso, o sea, si un beso cualquiera, pero no ese tipo de beso que te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago.

7: Soy súper ultra mega infantil.

A pesar de mi edad soy muy infantil, todos, cada persona que me conoce siempre me dice "Ya debes madurar Ariana, tienes 18 y no puedes seguir actuando como una niña de 5 años", pero yo simplemente los ignoro.

8: ¡I 3 Wolf!

Amo los lobos, es mi animal preferido, claro que como no puedo tener lobos en mi casa, tengo perros, los cuales amo también, aun así prefiero a los lobos, ¡I love Wolf!

9: Soy una enamoradiza sin remedio.

Tengo un pequeño complejo en cuanto al anime y dibujos animados, cuando vi Inuyasha, me gustaba él, cuando vi HTTYD2 (How to Train Your Dragon 2) me gustaba Hiccup, cuando vi ROTG (Rise of the Guardians) me gustaba Jack Frost y así sucesivamente.

10: Soy una bebé llorona cuando de animales se trata.

Soy muy sensible con los animales, por ejemplo, cuando vi Titanic, me dio igual, pero cuando vi Corazón de Dragón o incluso Bambi, lloré como una desquiciada.

11: Soy una gallina nivel dios.

Cuando veo películas de terror siempre, pero siempre, no miro las partes donde de verdad es para asustarse, porque si no me quedo traumada de por vida.

12: Soy una Lunática.

Si me dieran a elegir un planeta, elegiría sin titubear la Luna, no sé por qué pero, aunque suene ridículo, me siento protegida por la Luna.

13: Tengo leoyescribovicium.

Me fascina leer y escribir, pero es como un vicio, si me vieran siempre estoy leyendo o escribiendo sea en la computadora, celular o papel.

14: Mi elemento es el Aire.

Al contrario de lo que todos creen, pues siempre han dicho que es el Agua ya que me encanta, además al ser Taurina se dice que mi elemento es la Tierra, pero yo estoy convencida de que es el Aire, ya que no me puedo quedar quieta en un solo lugar, amo viajar y ser libre.

15: Soy una anti-romance.

Odio lo meloso y amoroso, a excepción de los lemmon, todo lo que sea así de cursi, me hace vomitar.

16: Tengo ojos raros (°-°)

Mis ojos son color café, y entre este y el iris tengo toda una franja verde, en resumen, tengo el iris, una franja verde y café luego, son muy raros.

17: Higado… ñam ñam.

Adoro el hígado con cebolla trozado y salteado a la olla.

18: Me encanta el azul.

Es mi color favorito en todo el mundo, de hecho, mi pieza está pintada color rosa y durazno, pero yo la quería de azul, ¡Mundo cruel! ¡Todo esto es culpa de la maldita sociedad! *Cara de desquiciada maldiciendo con un puño en alto*

19: Soy supersticiosa.

Me asustan las películas de terror, sí, soy supersticiosa, no, no creo en nada de lo que cuentan.

20: Solo he tenido 1 novio en toda mi vida.

Y el muy hijo de fruta me cortó por mensaje .

21: Soy un poquitín psicópata.

Sip, soy sádica y no un pan de dios como muchos piensan, ejemplo, en mi fic Sigue tu Destino la protagonista murió de una puñalada letal en el estómago, y no saben todo lo que falta escribir, muajajajajajaja.

22: Soy hiperactiva de noche.

Literalmente, en la noche estoy hecha una luz, no paro hasta la de la mañana, ¡Viva la noche!

23: Mi nombre es sinónimo de inmadurez.

Enserio, no hay persona en este mundo más inmadura que yo, ¡Aguante yo amigo!

24: Era horrible de pequeña.

El otro día me puse a mirar fotos mías de pequeña, tipo a lo años quizá, y no saben lo que era, me faltaban dos dientes arriba tenía un fleco recto, era gordita, mi pelo estaba por los hombros y era más cachete que rostro.

25: No me gusta la chocolatada.

Me ENCANTA el chocolate en barra, blanco por supuesto, pero el chocolate caliente ni frío no me gusta.

* * *

 _ **Bueno gente, esas fueron las 25 cosas sobre mí, comenten cual les pareció la más rara, junto con alguna curiosidad de ustedes.**_

 _ **Beshitos, los quiero muchísimo.**_

 _ **HatsuneMiku.**_


End file.
